Avengers: Second Coming
by Green Gallant
Summary: iCarly/Marvel Cinematic Universe crossover. Post-Avengers movie. After the fall of Loki's forces. Neville Papperman and his family vacation in New York inadvertently stumbling across Loki's helmet. After trying it on he is possessed by Loki's evil, transforming him into the new God of Mischief. And decides to have his revenge on the iCarly team. It'll take an unlikely hero to stop


_Author's Note: This is a little something I cooked up yesterday. For some time now I've wanted to do an iCarly superhero fic, and its something that's brewed in the back of my mind for a long while. The other day I saw Spencer wear a shirt with a pattern mimicking Spider-Man's costume and got me to think. After some more pondering, and watching an unrelated episode of iCarly this sprang to mind. I would put this in the crossover section except no one ever reads those. Enjoy. And yes I am completely serious. _

_**The Avengers: Second Coming**  
_

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Summoning**_

Summer 2012, a few weeks has passed since the Norse god Loki's attack on New York City. Reconstruction and clean up of the dozens of Skrull corpses, machinery and weapons are underway while as the city itself recovers and the world learns of the first, and finest superhero team The Avengers. Billed in the media as Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the newly assembled team consisted of billionaire industrialist Tony Stark now known as The Invincible Iron Man, Thor Odinson the Asgardian God of Thunder, Natasha Romanoff the Black Widow former Soviet assassin and member of S.H.I.E.L.D, Clint Barton S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top covert agent known as Hawkeye, Dr. Bruce Banner and his brutish alter ego The Incredible Hulk, and U.S. Army Capt. Steve Rodgers the World War II super soldier known as Captain America.

Defeating Loki, the Asgardian God of Lies was taken back to his home dimension by his brother Thor to stand trial. Five weeks later the reconstruction efforts continued as New Yorkers returned to their busy lives, it was during this time that Neville Papperman and his family visited the city, one of many to go on the weekly sightseeing tours and secretly for Neville to see the battlefield which has become a tourist attraction in and of itself, while also seeing the more traditional sites associated with the City That Never Sleeps. While at lunch, Neville venture a block on his own as his mother ate, seeing the battle ravaged Stark Tower he decided to get a closer look at the structure.

The tower was the site of one of the final battle between Loki and the Avengers, making his way past the yellow caution tape and slipped inside. Though he was a posh and seemingly well behaved young man, Neville had a malicious streak a mile wide and caused trouble whenever he can. Though the building itself was structurally sound it was still very much a hazard area and had been cordoned off such reasons. Surprisingly the building still had power as he summoned an elevator in the lobby and began the ascent. The elevator creaked as it slowly climbed towards the summit and the light in the ceiling flickered causing Neville to reconsider his plan for a moment. Finally the elevator let him off his desired floor and tepidly walked out as the door closed behind him. The room was dimly lit as sparks flew overhead from the ceiling fixtures. Treading cautiously into the room he looked around and could hardly make out the surroundings till he heard a tink of metal against his shoe, glancing down at a discarded bronze helmet with large sweeping horns on its crown. Picking up the helmet he examined its features, and smiled and scoffed at its ridiculous nature. From the corner of his eye he saw two large craters in the floor tucking the helmet under his arm he walked a few steps and could see the indentations in the floor as though a man could lay within these craters and fill its void.

Neville himself lay down within the one nearest to him to see if he would fit, and still had a foot of room near his shoes unaware that this was where Loki had his encounter with the Hulk. The boy then joyfully crawled across to the adjourning pit across from it and lay in that as well and noted that it was slightly smaller than its predecessor. After indulging his childish whims he cleared his throat, picked himself up and dusted himself off still with the helmet in hand. The boy looked curiously down at the helmet he wielded and studied it once more, this time in a more serious fashion and started to draw a connection. He wondered if this might have been the helmet Loki wore in battle and turned his attention over to an untainted window noticing the shattered gap beside it. Looking at his reflection he raised the helmet over his head and gently lowered it onto his persona. Gliding the helm on his cranium and enveloped his features while staring back at his reflection. At first nothing happened, for it was just a regular helmet, but then a strange force took over. Neville's eyes opened as he witnessed all the things Loki stood witness to and a malignant persona overwrote his. He was now possessed by Loki's powers, convinced he was the new God of Mischief.

Drunk on the Asgardian powers, the newly born Son of Loki zestfully tried out his newfound powers. His first act teleported him out of Stark Tower in New York and into Carly Shay's apartment in Seattle appearing instantaneously in a translucent flash of light. The brunette turned around next to the couch in the living room and shrieked upon seeing him dropping a small rag and teacup she was holding.

"Wait, Neville? What are you doing here? How did you get in here? And…what are you wearing?" she inquired processing all of this simultaneously.

"Hello Carly dear, I was just in New York when I found this helmet and was transported here just now. You might say I've had an awakening." He said in his mischievous voice as he walked slowly towards her. Carly clearly weirded out by this started to back up keeping her distance from with a small rag in hand.

"Okay I don't know what you're talking about or why you're here. But you need to go." She said backing up and holding him at arm's length. But her demands weren't heard as Neville continued towards her without saying a word.

"Neville. Neville you're really starting to creep me out. Spencer? Freddie! Ahhh!" she screamed as he closed the distance between them and Carly screamed out Freddie's name in terror.

The door to Carly's apartment flew open as Freddie barged in uncertain what he was about to face.

"Carly! What…what the?" he said confused as Neville turned and faced him. The demi god's eyes flashed as he threw out his hand and cast a transparent energy blast throwing Freddie out in the hallway.

"Freddie!" Carly yelled as Neville doubled back and grabbed Carly by the arm before transporting them out. Freddie clutched his chest propped up by his elbow and rushed to the spot they once occupied.

"Carly? Carly!" he yelled out loud. At that moment Spencer raced through the doorway of his apartment with a worried expression.

"What? What happened?" he asked. Freddie looked back at the elder brother giving him a pained expression cradling his chest.

"My god! What happened? Freddie are you okay? Where's Carly?" he asked running in and knelt beside him with a cloud of smoke coming from his chest.

"It's Neville he…I don't know what he did. He's got these powers and he kidnapped Carly." He strained.

"Where did he go?" Spencer asked going straight to big brother mode. But the younger man wouldn't answer him as he rolled over on his back still clutching his chest.

"Freddie, Freddie where did he take my sister? Freddie." Spencer said. The artist whipped out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"Yes this is Spencer Shay I need paramedics at apartment 8C of the Bushwell Plaza immediately, my friend has been attacked and my sister is gone please hurry." He said relaying instructions to his phone.

An ambulance and Seattle Police responded moments later as paramedics and the Queen City's finest invaded the apartment and carted him away while Spencer tried to explain what happened to the officers. Needless to say they didn't believe his claims that the kidnapper had superpowers, but didn't know how else Freddie was injured. The police ignored the former while Spencer rode with Freddie to Queen City Methodist Hospital. Doctors later learned that Freddie's injuries weren't life threatening and equated to more of a burn on his chest of which the doctors had no explanation for. While the doctors worked on him Spencer did his best to explain the situation, this time in a more realistic sense to S.P.D. and the King County Sheriff as well as the relationship between Carly and Neville. Unfortunately police and sheriff had nothing to go on taking notes from his statement, but told Spencer that they would look into it and try their best to find her.

That evening Freddie lay in recover while across town the Son of Loki took up residence in the Space Needle with Carly in tow now clad in his full regalia of green armored jacket and sash holding her prisoner, while clearing out those visiting the Northwestern landmark. Police would later learn of his location and cordoned off the area while a negotiator waited to go in. Police raided the stairwell but were quickly overwhelmed by his illusionary doppelgangers before they could even reach the summit. Across town as Freddie continued to recover a strange light could be seen over Seattle. Appearing as a brilliant flash through a blanket of clouds a small pulse of light pierced the night sky crashing in a field across from the hospital. In a small dirt crater no more than two feet deep a bronze, dome shaped helmet with a large red four point star on the forehead rested within. The mask like the one before it looked as though a human wore it with eyeholes beneath the star, and a large arch shaped hole where its mouth would reside. A plume of white smoke wafted off the mask as it lay on its side in the crater. A faint silver light could be seen emanating towards the back of the mask was barely visible through the eyes as the helmet came to life.

In his room Freddie awoke from his slumber and turned and looked out his window to see the growing light. Gently sitting up in bed he craned his neck to make out what was glowing, it was as though the artifact was calling out to him. It was calling out to him he could hear it. It wasn't in any voice he heard, but it could tell that whatever it was, was begging him to come out and rescue it. He felt the tightness in his chest and the mat of gauze shielding his wound as he sat up straight and saw there was no one in the room but him. Gently he set his feet down on the tile floor and stuck his head out the door. Remarkably there didn't seem to be anyone there, his mother fell asleep in the waiting room sitting in a chair her arms and one leg crossed as she slept. Freddie looked back at the window where the glow beckoned him and he cautiously made his way out.

Coming out the front door of the hospital Freddie peered across the street to the field where the helmet lay and cautiously scoped out the busy highway as cars whizzed by and made his way across in his hospital gown. Having crossed three lanes of traffic he raced into the field and knelt down at the hole where his prize awaited him. Picking up the helmet while it was still steaming he looked at it curiously checking out each side of the mask when its eyes flashed and startled him, dropping the helmet.

"_Fredward Benson of Earth, The Nova Corps has chosen you to be its next great champion. Do you accept this challenge?" _the helmet intoned, eyes flashing brilliant blue as it spoke.

"Nova Corps?" Freddie mumbled aloud.

"_The Nova Corps are a universal peace keeping course. Because of the dangers inherent in this world you are chosen as its guardian and the star system surrounding it. Do you accept this offer?" _ The helmet replied Freddie quirked his eyebrow as he responded awkwardly.

"Well see…my friend is in danger and I don't necessarily want to save the universe or whatever…just to save her from the guy that kidnapped her and put me here." He said.

"_You are charged with protecting all life on this planet, therefore your needs are within the realm of what the Nova Corps desires. Do you still accept this challenge?" _the helmet requested.

"Well…yeah." He replied.

"_Then slip me on your head, once you do all my powers will be yours. And you shall have the strength to find and save your friend." _ The helmet answered.

"No tricks?" he asked.

"_What I have told you is true Fredward Benson, you are chosen. I have no reason to lie." _ The helmet said.

Freddie looked at the helm holding it up hesitantly as the helmet stopped speaking and reluctantly placed it down on top of his head. In the next moment he was filled with the knowledge of the Nova Corps seeing worlds, galaxies and universes he had never dreamed of before and now found himself glad in a black suit of armor with three white glowing discs on his chest and an additional disc on the back of his hands now fully realized in his superhero form.

"_You are now Nova, the Human Rocket…of Earth. Welcome to the Nova Corps, Fredward Benson." _The helmet intoned.

With his new purpose and the means to defeat Loki and save Carly, Freddie burst into action flying straight up shielding him in a bluish-silver contrail as he headed towards the Space Needle.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? I am honestly quite proud of this little work. All right now its time for a little exposition. Where to start, I got the idea for this story after re-watching part of the episode where Neville frames the iCarly team into giving him a car from a contest he rigged to win. With Neville using the online identity 'Trickster217' or something like that. Anyway Loki is described as a trickster god, as well as the Asgardian God of Lies and Mischief. Since The Avengers movie came out, Loki's profile has skyrocketed due to Tom Hiddleson's portrayal of the character. Its to the point where pop culture now knows his last name as Loki Leufeyson. _

_Now Nova is a long running space themed superhero in Marvel Comics. And is basically their answer to Green Lantern, in that he's a space cop and all his powers come from his helmet and is powered by something called the Nova Force. In the comics Nova's traditional identity is Richard Rider, and like Green Lantern serves in an intergalactic police force called the Nova Corps. While GL serves in the similarly named Green Lantern Corps. Nova is one of Marvel's lesser known superheroes but ironically was somehow created in the vein of Peter Parker/Spider-Man, in that he's an everyman that becomes an extraordinarily empowered superhero. All right well that's all for now. Hope you guys liked it and let me know if you want to see more. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
